Are We Interrupting Something?
by JinxedMemories
Summary: I get kicked out of my apartment by my cousin and his boyfriend and God knows what they'll do in there. Eventually after 27 minutes my neighbour appears and invites me in. Good news right? WRONG! You see I've had a huge crush on this guy since he moved in and to make things worse his friends come round and I get hammered... Written for Zemyx day. Yaoi in Zexy's POV! I will do more!


My first attempt at a Zemyx story for Zemyx day! I wrote this in 3 days (which is more than I usually do!) for you guys so appreciate it! Uh so second piece of info is... I dunno... Lemme think about it. I GOT IT! (JinxedMemories feeling uber proud of herself cuz she can't do these things easily!) This one is really embarrassing for me. Now on my first day of high school I got bored during English and zoned out completely! Now our task was to write a story about anything in 30 minutes... Okay in my zoned out mood I started to write a really REALLY** REALLY **hardcore MarVex story. It had fluff, sex, an overly gay Marluxia and an OOC Vexen. When I snapped out of it I was like "OH GOD, OH GOD, OH MY GOD!" The time was up and the teacher asked for people to read out their story. I got chosen first. Me being so stupid I had to protest instead of just making something up on the spot. So my teacher read it out and I got so scared. She read it out and stopped at the line 'Marluxia thrusted into Vexen's figure. Hard. Vexen screamed Marly's name in pleasure at the rough contact,' and stared at me and I was like I'm dead... Fortunately for me she thought it was some sort of joke, like I had taken a piece of paper off my sister's desk in the morning and used it by accident. There is my embarrassing fact!

* * *

RING RING RING!

Oh that's great. I sit down my new book and the doorbell rings. I mean I even put a sign on my door so people knew when I was at home and when they could interrupt me. Being (as my family put it) an antisocial boy I know only 2 people who would not read the huge sign and those people were Riku and Axel. I carefully closed my book and walked up to the door to answer it.

"What do you want?" I swung the door open and stared at the two boys there. I forgot Riku was coming over to visit, but what gave him the right to invite his boyfriend? It's not that I hated Sora it just that he was so happy all the time it became the slightest bit annoying.

"Are we interrupting something?" Riku asked and I shook my head to signal no.

"Aww! Zexy you look so cute with glasses on!" Sora squeaked in his bubbly voice. I've worn my glasses before and Sora knows I have them so I just rolled my eyes.

"Come on Zexion. Are gonna let us in? You know how long it takes to get here." Riku flicked some hair away from his face and stared at me. His hair literally shone in the moon light as I stepped back to let them in. I directed them into the spare room where they could stay and I wondered. How the hell am I gonna be able to do anything with the two them here for a whole week?! I sighed and went into my room to begin my book, finally. I got the third page when I heard clattering in the room next door. Oh God please say they weren't doing that... I decided to ignore it until,

"Zexion! Get out of here!" I breathed in deep and closed my eyes. I stood up and exited my apartment, slamming the door shut behind me. I sat down with my back leant against the door and continued reading. At least they were kind enough to kick me out before I got scarred for life. The book was really good and I read about page 285 before I checked my watch for the first time in what seemed like 5 minutes. 9:50pm... I've been reading for 27 minutes?! Oh well but I'm sure 9:50pm meant something but what? I folded the corner of my book and closed it before getting up and brushing my clothes down.

"Hey!" Oh no... I remember now! 9:50pm is the time Demyx got back from his part time job! I looked in the direction the voice came from and sure enough the blonde was standing there smiling at me.

"Oh... Hi. It's Demyx right?" I tried to act clueless and thank god he didn't notice, he just nodded his head and continued to smile. He just looked so pretty like that and I seriously could look at his face all day. I don't even know why I like him after all he's the complete opposite of me. I have blue hair that makes people jump to stupid conclusions like I'm emo or goth and he has blonde hair that just shows off his happy personality. I barely hang out with anyone but almost every day he comes back with new people.

"So what's your name? I sort of feel bad because I don't know you name but you're my neighbour and the fact you know my name." Demyx talked again stopping my thoughts.

"Um... It's Zexion..." I whispered. My voice was really quiet... why?! He inserted his apartment key into the door and opened it, gesturing me in.

"What?" He wasn't inviting me in was he? Or was he?

"Do you wanna sit out here or do you wanna come in?" I looked up at him through my eyelashes and put on the tiniest smile for him.

"Thank you." I said as I walked in. It was set out just like mine but he had posters and pictures hanging on the wall and a really fancy television.

"So what do you want to do Zexion?" I heard my name come from his voice and it was like an angel beckoning me to heaven.

"I don't know. I don't usually do stuff with other people." My words drifted off as I continued to get quieter and quieter. Demyx giggled and hugged me from behind. It was like a dream come true! He let go, almost reluctantly, and took my hand before sitting us both down on his sofa which was my favourite colour, light blue.

"Stay here Zexy! I know what we can do!" And off he went to what I guessed was the kitchen, that is if his apartment had the same layout as mine. Soon he came back with bottles of beer in his hand so my guess was proven correct. He smiled at me and handed me a bottle which I took.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well first off we can wait cuz I have some friends coming over in about 10 minutes so how about we get to know each other?"

"O-Oka-y..." I stuttered.

"So tell me all about yourself!" Demyx opened his arms as wide as he could when he said 'all'.

"My name's Zexion Genevieve Mirage. I have 1 sister called Fuu and my cousin is staying at my apartment with his boyfriend and they sort of kick me out. I'm the smartest in my class and don't particularly like spending time with others and I've never been in a relationship..." When I stopped talking Demyx started.

"Okay then. I'm Demyx. I have 2 sisters, Namine and Larxene and I love music! I have a sitar and work part time in a music store, which is why I come home late. I have a high sugar rate, am awesome at DDR, love to do karaoke and my best friend is Axel. I've only had one boyfriend, Xigbar but he left me when... Well stuff happened and he had to go." Whoa back up. Back up. He had a boyfriend? Yes! That means I have a chance at being with him, even if it's still slim. Then as he finished the doorbell rang. Demyx got up and opened the door to 3 people. One, had emerald eyes and bright red spiky red hair, was rather tall with his arm around a blonde kid about the same height as me with deep blue eyes. The last person was a girl with pale blonde hair and eyes the same colour as the blonde kids. They walked in and saw me and I shied away a bit and gave a small wave.

"Uh... Who's that?"

"Oh yeah I forgot! Okay. This is Zexion, who lives next door. Apparently he got kicked out by his cousin. Oh Zexion, this is Axel, Roxas and Namine. Nami's my sister." So the one with red hair was Axel, the blonde was Roxas and the girl was Demyx's sister. Okay...

"Hi." I mumbled at them, not making eye contact.

"Hello." Axel replied to me before turning to Demyx and grinning. "So what we gonna do tonight?"

"I was thinking since we're all here, Zexion's new and we've never played it before we can play Never Have I Ever!" Demyx looked over at me and I nodded. I'm pretty sure I remembered the rules. You go around in a circle each saying something you've never done and if someone else takes a drink then it means they have done it. Something along those lines... Demyx sat on one side of me and Roxas on the other with Axel next to him and Namine in between him and Demyx.

"Never have I ever... jacked off to a girl." Roxas started and smiled brightly. No one drank.

"Never have I ever bottomed during sex." Axel grinned and Roxas took a sip. Demyx giggled and Roxas stared at him.

"Oh come on! It's not like I can when Axel gets all frustrated!" Next it was Namine's turn.

"Never have I ever read a sex scene in a book!" Only I took a sip and everyone looked at me. I calmly lifted up my book and they all turned their heads away.

"My turn right? Okay. Never have I ever had dream sex with my crush." Again I was the only one who took a sip but I made it discreet.

"Never have I ever gone out with a boy or a girl." Everyone took a sip. God it was embarrassing...

"Never have I ever jacked off without being caught!" I took a sip but my hand jogged and I ended up swallowing a rather large amount and I was getting rather dizzy.

"Roxas before I do mine. Are all of yours going to be about jacking off?"

"Maybe~ maybe not~" Axel sighed at the blonde's words.

"Never have I ever had a lap dance done to me. Oh and Roxas please take the hint?" I was the only one to take a glug. I remembered it vividly. Riku was drunk off his ass and he decided to do one to me, it was horrifying...

"Never have I ever had the thought of drawing people making out." I took another sip. Was it just me or were all the questions done just so I would drink? By the time it was over I had finished 2 bottles, Roxas and Axel each had 1, Demyx had half but acted the same as when he hadn't drunk anything and Namine had drunk just over a third. And yes. All of Roxas' were about jacking off. I was tipsy and wanted to go to bed. I checked my watch and (though it took time to see clearly) it was 10:20 at night.

"Me and Rox are gonna take Nami home now. BYE!" Axel smiled and talked really loudly but he seemed well enough to drive, not that I was going to stop him I mean I was drunker than anyone in the room.

"Bye!" Demyx and I said in unison. They left and I sighed which made Demyx look at me.

"Do you *hic* wanna stay here tonight?" His words were slurred but I could tell what he was saying and nodded. It was not 5 seconds later that I did something incredibly stupid.

"Hey Demy, you know what I wanna do?" In my drunken state I didn't care if he refused me but I was worth a shot.

"What?" He questioned as I leant closer to him.

"This..." I whispered and I kissed him. Soon he kissed back and I thought to myself 'yes!' and damn he was an amazing kisser. I split my lips and Demyx darted his tongue in before quickly dominating. It was then I knew Demyx was fully conscious and knew exactly what he was doing. I slowly pulled out and looked at him.

"Uh...?"

"I've liked you for ages." He smiled and it brought a tear to my eye.

"Don't cry Zexy! Please don't cry." I sniffled at Demyx's kind words and gave him a hug. He laughed and hugged me back.

"You know... The walls are pretty thin you know." He whispered into my ear and my eyes widened. Oh My God... Please say he wasn't referring to all those time I would moan his name as I masturbated... "I heard you all those time saying my name but how about you do it just for me?" Oh My God he did. He moved a hand to unbutton my trousers and bit my lip as I felt myself getting stiff. He grabbed my shaft through my boxers and I continued to bite my lip. It felt even better when it was really him doing it. My lip started to bleed so Demyx kissed me before deepening it and pressing his palm against my crotch. I moaned into his mouth when...

CLICK

The door opened and I could see Axel standing there with Roxas gawking at the sight of us two. I sort of screamed in to Demyx mouth and he pulled away. He looked at me and I pointed to the door and he saw the two boys.

"Hehe! Hey guys. What you doing back here?" Demyx said nervously.

"Are we interrupting something?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas forgot the car keys..." Axel said and I looked at the table. Sure enough there was a pair of keys lying there... Roxas awkwardly walked over and picked them up and dashed to Axel shooing him out closing the door behind him.

"So do you want to carry on from where we left off?" Demyx raised an eyebrow and I put on a mischievous smirk. Tonight is going to be amazing...

* * *

YAY! My frist Zemyx fic and I know they are both OOC but I tried my best! I hope you like it and yeah. I was stressing out a bit and finished it at 20:38 (8:38pm) so I decided. WHAT BETTER TIME TO UPLOAD IT THAN 9PM? So I uploaded it at 9pm. Fave if u like it that much but please review. For anyone how wants to know I will be writing a MarVex and an AkuRoku day fanfic when the time comes. HAPPY ZEMYX DAY EVERYONE!


End file.
